Power of Baraghi
The power of Baraghi is a very controversial power, being theoretically, the most strongest energy in all of reality. Although that's mostly because of the rarity of the energy and the insane fluctuations if one tries to track it down with super technology or over technology. Even Ultraman Noa himself, who predates Mebius, has very little understanding of this energy. This energy is commonly compared to The Transcendent Light because of their divine properties and insane abilities. Aliases The Ultimate Energy Power to Exceed God Primordial Energy The Final Stage '' 'The Source of All Light' Appearance The power of Baraghi cannot be seen by mortal eyes, and only beings such as King and Legend can even catch a glimpse of it, and users of the Aegis can physically manifest it, allowing others to see it. They usually appear as loose energy, prismatic and beautiful in colour. When under the control of the Will of Baraghi, The energy usually takes a more feminine outline with several Galaxy-like objects inside. The Will of Baraghi It is known somehow the Power of Baraghi is sentient, able to favour one being over another and retract a blessing bestowed if it feels the power is misused, or send another to solve the problem. The Will of Baraghi seems to be all-Knowing as well, being able to manipulate events and even destiny from behind the scenes. It is known the Power of Baraghi favours Good instead of Evil. The will of Baraghi is known to sometimes even speak directly to Mebius. Weither this Will can be called godly, divine, holy or demonic is all unknown. However, Baraghi is often classified as divine and Godly in nature by lesser beings and even by some Ultras. While Baraghi has no real gender, the Will of Baraghi speaks (Very Very Rarely) with a female voice, one of motherly love and kindness that can even soothe that of Chaos Header into being docile. Power The power of Baraghi can be said to be the most powerful energy in all of reality. This energy transcends time and space, and even existed before the creation of Time and Space. It is said, a user who is able to control the power of Baraghi can do the impossible, even when the odds are 0-100. But the sheer power is too much for any normal being, even Noa (A Creation of Baraghi) As such, this energy can be used to upgrade and amplify Ultra-Energy, making the Ultra stronger to a more safer degree. The Power of Baraghi is also not easily manipulated, and when under the control of an Aegis user, it will not bend under another's rule until either the Aegis user relinquishes their control or dies. The Power of Baraghi is also responsible for the Nexus of Souls, a place where it is heavenly and in harmony when a being dies. The power is described to be Unlimited. It is said this is possibly the only power able to overpower destiny, being able to change fates permanently to where even Space and Time will bend to the power of Baraghi. The energy itself is theorized by almost every intelligent Super Ultra to be Omnipotent, an example of which is Mebius' Core Goddess form does not even equal to one percent of Baraghi's true potential. Side Effects If a being that is not made specifically with the Power of Baraghi (Noa&Mebius), the creature in question, be it Giant of Light or Dark Kaiju, will eventually overload from the sheer magnitude of power even if they're an ascended being. This shortens lifespans significantly and makes overzealous users of the power dangerous. The Aegis The Aegis is the most stable and the most efficient way to use the Power of Baraghi, as it can also be used to manipulate other energies as well. The true Aegis' are indestructible and is forever-evolving. Often it is mounted on one's back. Naturals These are Ultras or Beings that are naturally tuned to the Power of Baraghi, and a permanently True Super Ultras. Although they do not match True Baraghi Users, they outclass the Aegis counterparts and have nearly infinite potential. Traits True Baraghi Users * '''Unlimited Power': Users of the Power of Baraghi is said to have unlimited power, able to work in any environment, condition or terms and have no limits. * Immunity to Manipulation: Users tend to be immune to manipulation of their workings, such as things that affect their psyche or manipulate how their body works such as their inner Ultra. Because of this, they tend to be immune to Time Stops and dimension Breaks, being able to exist out of a universe. * Godly Abilities: Users tend to have their old abilities enhanced, usually to physically impossible feats and Godly level strength and beyond. * Antithesis to Darkness: '''The power of Baraghi is a Super-Antidote to darkness and anything of the like, most of the time destroying Dark energies. This is not to say a Dark Ultra cannot use the Power of Baraghi (Although its impossible for them to use it to the full extent) * '''Complete Celestial Control: The user would be able to control any and all celestial objects and their environments, even dark worlds. * Omnipotence and Omniscience: 'True users have both Omnipotence and Omniscience, to the true meanings of their word, meaning they're in theory capable of literally anything (Such as making stars be condensed into the size of an ant without causing a black hole). Aegis Users (Noa/Mebius) * '''Immeasurable Power: '''Users of this category has immeasurable power, possibly stronger than anything before it. They are said to have supernatural and god-like power. * '''High Resistance to Manipulation: '''While not immune, they have an extremely high resistance to manipulations. They're immune to time stops and dimension breaks, and Their Mental Capacity is also boosted vastly, being literally impossible to break their minds. * '''Enhanced Abilities: '''These Users tend to have their older abilities enhanced, usually to supernatural and unimaginable feats. Pseudo Aegis Users (Ultraman Zero) These are generally users with Aegis' Made by the normal Aegis Users. * '''Enormous Power: '''The pseudo users generally have an Enormous power, exceeding their old abilities by far. Their power can still be described as supernatural. * '''Increased Resistance to Manipulation: '''They have increased resistance to manipulations, and can be frozen by time stops or die from universe rips, but they also might be immune if their affinity to the Power of Baraghi is sufficient. * '''Limited Time Use: '''The users of these usually are not adapted as much as the normal Aegis Users, even with a honed battle-trained body, an Ultra can only usually sustain this form for a few minutes at the best. Common Abilities * '''Lightning Beam: '''Users tend to have a Lightning Beam or some variant of the attack. The standard attack of the normal Aegis user is almost 1 million times stronger than the average Ultra Beam, while most variants are even stronger. * '''Warp: '''Users, regardless of their Aegis rank, are able to travel to other worlds and jump through time with their Aegis. * '''Ultimate Burst: '''Users tend to have Ultimate Burst, or some variant. The standard is probably the most strongest of their arsenal, or one of their strongest. The standard attack already exceeds the Spark Legend while the variants are even stronger. * '''Evolve: '''Users affiliated with the Power of Aegis are able to speed up growth or even change a creature. They're easily able to make Ultras even with non-humanoid creatures. They basically have control of life. Forbidden and Lost Baraghi Techniques Ancient, Baraghi-Based techniques used by some Baraghi-based Super Ancient Ultras of the Showa Universe, most techniques are lost in time. A being must have a direct connection with Baraghi for these to work, and the Weak-Willed will die upon usage. Ultraman King only knows but a mere insignificant number of these "Super" Techniques. *'Dragon's Law: a Technique taught to Mebius from Ultraman King via Telepathy, it is one of the few techniques King actually knows. This is thought to be where Humans get the term "dragon" from. Mebius cups his hands in front of his color timer and charges Baraghi energy into the middle, then lifts the orb above his hand with his right hand, and charges even more immense energy. After Mebius is at his very limits, he crushes the ball in his hand and slams it below him or fires it at his opponent. The resulting blast forming a large dragon before it expands outward in a giant explosion. A very basic technique if comparing to the other super techniques, This ability is never fully shown. However, in Mebius' base mode, he was able to destroy several continents worth of land (or a small moon). King's version is supposedly able to shatter entire Galaxies with ease. Said to be used by Noa against the original Dark Ultras in Ultraman Tiga's universe, resulting in the near extinction of the Dark Ultras and the end of the Dark-Light Giant war. *'''Rose Emperor Finger Hold Technique: '''A very simple dimension technique, Mebius has to counter for this to work. Mebius catches an attack in between his hands (both physical and energy beams work) and quickly inverts both hands so they're facing the opposite directions of each other, and break them apart. This causes water-like pink energy to surround the opponent, and apparent random rose pedals to appear around the orb until they're completely encased by the energy, and the ball seems to collapse on itself causing a rose-explosion, the roses going outward like a disk. It is theorized that this technique sends people to the Baraghi-dimension. From there, The will of Baraghi will decide their fates. Mebius was only able to defeat Giganto Hyper Zetton with this technique. History of Baraghi Even before reality, there was Baraghi. This Primordial Energy existed before any minds could even fathom. Baraghi then created every Universe, protecting each from the Void. Baraghi spread life across all universes it could without destroying the new-born worlds. When some of the life forms turned into darkness and tried to destroy Baraghi's other creations, the Will of Baraghi created Ultraman Noa as the first Baraghi Ultra. Noa protected several universes at once, and destroyed countless of Destiny's plans. Baraghi sought another protector, and found the Showa Ultras bloom without the Aid of Baraghi, and in reward gave one of the original Ultras great power (Ultraman King) However, a very young parallel universe was in danger of an extremely powerful threat, one that can grow to one day destroy entire Omniverses, and more. The Will of Baraghi turned to designing another Baraghi Ultra, but instead using the Showa Ultras as a template. The power of Baraghi designed Mebius, and left him to live a normal Ultra life until the Baraghi saw Mebius fit to take up the role Noa has taken before. Trivia * Mebius' version of the Aegis is superior to Noa's version. * Mebius has more affinity to the Power of Baraghi after he is done his entire series, just borderline True Aegis user. * Infinity Mebius has abilities similar to the Power of Baraghi. Although the fusion does indeed gain some power from the Power of Baraghi, the fusion's power is from the Fusion's sheer Ultra Abilities multiplied many times over. * The power of Baraghi made several cutting-edge designs in Mebius before. Originally, Mebius looked very similar to Noa. * Mebius is the "Embodiment" of Baraghi, being the Prime Avatar of Baraghi and considers Mebius it's best creation, and as such will favour Mebius more often than not. * It can be theorized the power of Baraghi extends to other universes and other canons, but none has ever been confirmed or Baraghi barely has (or none) involvement in anything. * The Power of Baraghi is not responsible for other universes, such as the Orion universe or Zach Universe. While Baraghi might exist there, and so does Nexus of Souls, Baraghi most likely has not even a single hand in their events. (This means some universes has more than 1 variant of Baraghi) * Baraghi isn't All-Canon encompassing. Although Baraghi has an extremely high chance to be in their universe, this trivia is mostly not to get murdered by fellow creators. Although it is almost certainly Omnipotent, much like other almighty energies. * Baraghi didn't single-handedly create reality, as other universes might have their own force that created it. Baraghi also didn't create every universe, but a lot of them. A good way to identify if a Universe is Baraghi-Influenced is if it favours good over evil Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Akreious Category:Fan Concepts Category:Fan Ultra Traits/Powers